Roxas's Secret
by Riku54-Vincent's Demon
Summary: Roxas goes in search for the truth as to why he wields the Keyblde. Somehow he ends up on Destiny Island with Riku, Sora, and Kairi. He is also hiding from the Organization so they don't find him. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hope you gusy like it!

* * *

Roxas's Secret

Chapter One

On a distant island that rested in the middle of the ocean, a boy sat alone, looking at the ocean. His spiky blonde hair was brushed back by the gentle ocean tides and even though the ocean seemed so comforting, the boy wore a sad expression. His blue eyes were downcast as he looked at the tan-colored sand. He was tanned from the sun. He wore a white jacket that had short sleeves and was streaked with red on the ends. He had a black shirt underneath the jacket and had one a pair of dark red, almost brown pants. His hands rested at his side as he thought about everything that had happened in the past week.

Roxas wasn't sure how he had gotten to where he was and he felt so lost. He didn't know anybody on the island and he had only met two people, Riku and Kairi. He wasn't sure but those names sounded so familiar to him, but at the same time they were strangers. He had been on the island for only two days. He didn't want to think about the other five days. He had left Organization XIII because he needed to know what the Keyblade was.

Axel hadn't wanted him to go but Roxas had shrugged him off and left believing no one would miss him. Now he had enemies he had to avoid. Because once he left the Organization, he became an enemy to Xemnas, to Axel, to Demyx, and everybody. Sure he had had rivals in there such as Saix and Luxord, but they weren't really enemies as they were now. Roxas had traveled around asking other about the Keyblade and how it had come about, but no one could really give him an answer. Then he found himself in a place called Traverse Town. There he had met up with some Nobodies, but they were no longer with him, and so he fought them off. After that he had stepped through a dark portal because he had heard Axel's voice and wound up here.

Roxas stood up, brushing the sand off of him. He hadn't told anyone about his Keyblade because he figured the islanders would know nothing about it. "Hey Roxas!" came a loud voice calling his name. Roxas knew that it was Riku calling him.

Roxas turned around and saw Riku motioning for him to follow. Roxas blinked and nodded, running up to his friend. "We want you to meet someone," Riku explained as he headed off towards the other side of the beach. They reached it in no time at all and Roxas found himself looking at a new person standing beside Kairi. The new kid had spiky brown hair and deep, friendly blue eyes. He had on a jacket that was blue and silver with some white. His shirt was red and blue and he wore shorts that went past his knees. There were straps and buckles on his pants and they were a black-navy like color. He had a red pouch on his side that was obviously carrying thing.

"Roxas, this is Sora, he's our best friend." Kairi told him. "Sora, this is Roxas, he just came up here two days ago."

Sora nodded and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you Roxas."

"Same to you," Roxas said, shaking Sora's hand. This felt way to proper. Roxas felt as if he were greeting Xemnas and not Sora. He shuddered at the thought. Roxas had never really liked Xemnas and neither had Axel. "So," Roxas said, dropping his hand, "if you're their best friend, where have you been all this time?"

"Well…I…uh…I've been visiting cousin's on distant worlds." Sora said quickly.

He knew that this Sora kid was hiding something by the way he was talking, but Roxas didn't say anything about it. Roxas then asked, "Oh, okay. By the way did you happen to see a guy with spiky red hair, wears a black cloak, has green eyes, and needs an attitude adjustment?"

Sora blinked and looked as if he had been thinking, "Um…well…no, why?"

Roxas looked away, "Oh no reason, he was just an old friend of mine."

There was a silence for a moment before Kairi said, "Hey Roxas, do you like sword-fighting? Riku and Sora like to practice a lot, you guys can do that while I go find Selphie and talk with her about something."

Roxas looked up at Kairi and nodded, finally something to do! "Yeah, I love sword-fighting. I've practiced for years now."

Kairi smiled, "That's good, okay well I guess if you guys want to do that, have fun, but Roxas, you'll need a wooden sword too, Riku you can get him one."

Riku sighed and nodded, "Alright," Riku then turned around and went off towards his house to get the wooden swords while Kairi went in the opposite direction towards a girl Roxas didn't know. He was alone with Sora and he knew now was the time to ask him why he had lied.

"Why did you lie to me Sora? About visiting your cousins?" Roxas asked after a moment's pause. He didn't know Sora and maybe it wasn't any of his business to why Sora had lied, but he was just curious. Maybe it because he was so used to being told everything; every plan; every idea and it all came from Axel. Axel had always had the information and what Axel didn't know, Roxas did.

Sora blinked and finally replied, "I guess I'm not a very good lair, oh well, should have got Riku to do it. Well I guess it won't do any harm to tell you I was visiting the king and some friends in Hollow Bastion."

Roxas nodded and acted as if it were nothing at first, but his mind was reeling. '_The king? King Mickey? Isn't that the one that Xemnas was always talking about. The one Xemnas hated? Must be, that's the only king there is.'_ "But Hollow Bastion? Isn't that the place where his look-a-" Roxas suddenly realized he was muttering to himself again and shut up instantly when he saw Sora listening in.

"What do you mean look-a-like?" Sora asked questioningly, "Who's look-a-like?"

Roxas blinked, '_Oh boy, I'm in trouble!_' he thought silently but replied, "No one."

"Hey! That's not fair! I told you what I was doing!" Sora replied angrily.

Roxas sighed in defeat, "Oh alright," Why oh why was he so easy to pry info from? "My boss has- had-a twin brother there, just talking to myself is all." It wasn't an entire lie and Ansem _could_ be considered Xemnas's brother.

"Boss? You work for someone?" Sora asked.

'_Why won't these questions end?_' Roxas screamed in his mind but replied, "Yeah, well I did work for them."

"Who? And why did you leave? Or did you get fired?"

There was no way he was going to tell Sora that. When he was in the Organization, it was supposed to be kept secret and if he told Sora they'd want to find him even more than they did now. "No one you'd know. And I left because I wanted too."

"Okay," That finally seemed to satisfy Sora and just in time too because Riku had returned with three wooden swords. He tossed one to Roxas who caught it and then one to Sora and to their amusement, his hit Sora in the head and then he caught it. Riku and Sora led Roxas off to the island that Riku was always on, sitting in the little hang-off paopu tree.

When they reached it, Riku turned to face Roxas, "You want to go first?" Roxas nodded, eager to fight again. "Okay, who do you want to fight? Me or Sora?"

Roxas blinked and thought for a moment before saying, "You,"

"You sure? Not even Sora can beat me." Riku said, grinning as Sora was about to protest but Riku cut him off, "Alright then, Sora you can go watch in the tree. Okay here's how it works, whoever is pushed off the island first wins, there aren't any rules besides knocking the other opponent out."

Roxas readied his sword and Riku did the same. Sora counted to three and just as he uttered 'three' Roxas rushed towards Riku. He had just recently fought fifteen Nobodies, Riku should be a push over! Roxas swung at Riku, but Riku leapt nimbly away and struck out at Roxas, delivering a blow to his shoulder. Roxas flinched at the pain but rushed Riku again and struck out with all of his strength. He wooden sword smashed into Riku's just in time, if it had been any later, Riku would certainly have been injured.

Roxas continued his assault by slamming his weapon onto Riku's who happened to be blocking himself at the time. Roxas was slowly but steadily getting Riku closer and closer to the edge and Riku noticed it. Just as he was about to slip off, he twisted his weapon and smashed it into Roxas's side. This caused Roxas's grip to loosen and he stopped swinging, allowing Riku to try and slip away.

Roxas wasn't letting him get away though because he whacked Riku in the stomach which caused Riku to stumble backwards from the loss of breath and fall off the island and into the water below. Roxas looked down at Riku with a smirk, "Guess I'm the winner."

He turned around to get off the island without jumping into the water when he bumped into someone much taller than him. They were wearing a black cloak and when Roxas looked up, they were glaring at him. The person had long bluish colored hair that went past his shoulder and had an 'x' shape going between his eyes. Roxas blinked and backed away, now just on the verge of falling off the island. "S-Saix! Um…uh…nice to see you." Roxas didn't know what to say as Saix stepped towards him.

"Nice to see you too Roxas." Saix growled.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas's Secret

Chapter Two

Roxas stepped back from Saix, a frightened look on his face. Saix was one of the guys from the Organization and Roxas and him had _never_ gotten along. Now that they were out to kill him for leaving, there was no way peace could be set between them. When Roxas had stepped back, his foot slipped and he found that he was going to fall off. He was cornered, but Roxas knew he'd rather take the water.

Saix glared at him and asked with his cold, yet calm tone, "Have you told your friends your little secret yet?"

Roxas glared at him, "What the hell do you care? I mean what would they know about it?"

Saix laughed at him, which infuriated Roxas, but he had to keep himself calm. He had to. He could feel the stares from Sora and Riku as they watched, not helping. Roxas didn't move as Saix raised his hand and pointed at Riku and Sora, "They too are one. Maybe they didn't tell you either. But if you and that idiot had been listening to Xemnas when he was talking, you would have known, but no, you had to be plotting about who knows what! But now that you've left, the Organization is no business of yours and we will not allow you to reveal our plans, Roxas."

"Shut up Saix! You can't talk about Axel like that! And why would I give away any plan Xemnas has? It's not like I'm a traitor I only left to find answers!" Roxas shouted.

Saix smirked, "Oh really? Well, have you shown them yet?"

"No! They'd know nothing about it anyway, and besides, what do you care if I show them?" Roxas snapped.

Saix sighed, "Were you not listening?"

All at once Roxas found himself throwing the wooden sword at Saix. Saix vanished as the sword hit him but he did not appear to fell anything and said as he vanished into darkness, "That was a mistake, Roxas."

Roxas blinked, he couldn't believe he had actually thrown something at Saix. If only Axel had been to see it…"Hey Roxas, who was that?" Sora asked from the tree he was sitting on.

Roxas turned to look at Sora just in time to see Riku leap onto the island and climb up onto the tree and sit down. "Yeah, what did he mean when he asked you if you'd shown us something? What is it?"

Roxas sighed, he couldn't answer, he wouldn't answer them. It was none of their business in the first place to know what Saix was talking about. He would only give them a name, but it cold lead to more questions… "That was Saix."

"What was that thing he was talking about? Who's Axel? And Xemnas?" Riku asked.

"And the Organization? Who are they?" Riku asked.

Roxas shook his head and looked away from his new friends and turned his back to them. "I…I just don't want to talk about it. But Sora there is one thing I have to know. You lied to me before, but about the red haired guy, have you seen, it's very important that I know." Roxas explained, turning around. His eyes held a sad look in them, but at the same time they were masked with secrecy.

Riku glanced at Sora as Sora replied, "Roxas, I saw a red haired guy, yes. But he attacked me. I didn't know if he was the same guy. He was wearing a black cloak just like that Saix guy and had these chakrams with him. He also liked fire because that was his magic."

Roxas nodded, "Where did you see him?" He was already feeling anxious. He wanted to talk to Axel.

"In Traverse Town."

"Sora! Why did you tell me sooner? I have to go." Roxas said, turning from his friends and racing across the bridge.

"Where are you going?" Sora and Riku demanded.

"To kill that damn idiot!" Roxas shouted.

Sora and Riku glanced at each other, "Do you think I should have told him?" Sora asked Riku.

"Definitely not!" Riku jumped down from the tree and raced after Roxas who was already vanishing into the trees.

Roxas heard them following and wished they wouldn't, but maybe he could escape before they saw him. He wasn't going to leave the island for good, but he was going to be gone for a few hours telling Axel off for sending him there in the first place only to be found by Saix. He formed a dark portal in front of him and leapt through it. It vanished just as Riku and Sora got there. They could still see the wisps of darkness remaining.

Roxas found himself in Traverse Town standing in the second district. Was this where Axel was? He had willed himself to go to Traverse Town where Axel was. He looked around him and found the place empty until he saw a hooded figure sitting on a bench, scraping a picture into the ground with a red and silver chakram. Roxas grinned, how had he missed him?

"Axel!" Roxas called, jumping down from the edge of the wall. Axel's head shot up and he saw Roxas standing there. Axel opened his mouth to say something, but Roxas suddenly snapped, "Why did you have to send me to that world?"

"Roxas…I…You have to leave…Saix, Vexen, Xemnas, Luxord…and well everyone is looking for you!" Axel finally spat out.

Roxas blinked and sighed, "And I suppose that's why you're here? Besides it doesn't matter, they know where I've been and I'm staying there for a few more days if you must know."

"But-but Roxas!" Axel stammer, he clearly wasn't expecting this.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine there. I was fine when Saix came and found me sword-fighting Riku." Roxas told Axel as if it were nothing.

Axel groaned, and stood up. "Roxas, what do you not understand? That you're a Keyblade wielder? That the Organization is out to kill you? Or that where ever you're at could be a dangerous place?"

Roxas blinked, "Axel, that's the whole reason I left! TO find out why I was the Keyblade wielder! I already know the Organization wants to kill me and I most certainly know that where I am staying isn't dangerous. There isn't a single Heartless or Nobody anywhere. Oh and that reminds me, one of my friends said that they met you here and-"

Roxas cut off as three Dusks appeared behind Axel. "Uh-oh." Roxas said, pointing. Axel turned around and his expression turned to annoyance, "You guys again? When are you going to give up?" Axel growled at them, throwing his chakrams. It sliced through all three of them and they vanished. "They've been hunting me down ever since I killed-"

More appeared in their place and this time Roxas used his two Keyblade to hit them, but one managed to scratch the side of his face. Roxas growled in anger as bashed it in the head and it vanished on spot.

"Who did you kill?" Roxas asked, his Keyblades vanishing.

"I was getting to that. Um…Vexen and Zexion. Marluxia died and so did Larexen and everyone blames me only because I was there for both deaths." Axel laughed, "I wish I could have killed those two!"

"Axel! Now you're a murderer?" Roxas gasped, and then began laughing in spite of himself. He could just see all those annoying people dead in their graves. Especially Larexen. She had been kinder to Axel than anyone else in the Organization and Roxas didn't know why. She hated everyone else.

"Roxas, you'd better go before someone from the Organization comes." Axel ordered, turning to face his best friend.

Roxas blinked and nodded before stepping backwards into a dark portal he had formed. He waved good-bye to Axle before he was consumed and then found himself looking at the trees of Destiny Island.

He didn't see anyone as he headed back for the beach. Sora, Riku, and Kairi weren't there and so he traveled the island until he came across a small cave. He blinked and looked at it. He would have missed it if it weren't for the fact that he was looking closely at everything. The entrance was covered in vines of ivy and Roxas could barley hear voice drifting from inside of it. He drew closer to it, and listened it. This reminded him of how he had used to go up to Xemnas's office door and listen in on conversations he wasn't supposed too. That was how he got all of his information.

"But he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would be something like that." Kairi's voice floated out of the black hole. '_Who are they talking about?_' Roxas wondered.

"I know Kairi, but Riku and I both saw it. He had formed a dark portal and vanished into it." Sora said, his voice dull. It hit Roxas like a rock, they were talking about him! They had seen him! '_Uh-oh_'

Roxas heard someone sigh, "I just hope Roxas isn't like me. I was reckless and opened my heart to darkness." That was Riku's voice. Roxas blinked, Riku had become one with darkness at once?

"Well they're wrong about that…I'm not one with anything but nothing which is nothing." Roxas sighed and continued to listen.

"Well I can tell you from they way he was fighting, he hadn't lied. Roxas had been sword-fighting for a long time. He was skilled to have beaten you Riku." Sora said.

"Yeah but he wouldn't stand a chance if _you_ fought him Sora." Riku's voice was full of teasing laughter.

"Shut up Riku! If he was using a wooden sword and you were using your Keyblade you wouldn't stand a chance!" Kairi laughed.

There was a silence at Roxas wondered if they were glaring at Kairi and then they started laughing. '_Keyblade? There's another one! Maybe that's what Saix meant by 'they are one too'. Sora and Riku are Keyblade masters too?_' Roxas walked into the cave, his face blank. At least they didn't know what the Organization was planning, they would certainly kick him out them.

As Roxas walked through the winding cave, he brushed against sticks and ivy. Sometimes it would touch the scratch on his face and it would sting, but Roxas ignored it completely. When he finally reached the three, they had obviously heard him coming and were staring at the cave's tunnel looking at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for its lateness! Well, here ya go! It's not long, but that's why i'm giving you two chapters!

* * *

Roxas's Secret

Chapter Three

Roxas didn't say anything at first, instead he stepped further into the cave and sat down. "I heard you guys talking. You're wondering if I'm with the darkness? Then you're wrong, I'm with no such thing. And why didn't you guys just tell me you were Keyblade wielders? Would have made things much simpler with Saix and if I had known, I would have used my own Keyblades to run him off though…" Roxas's voice trailed off. His voice was unmistakingly dull and rather sad. He didn't know if he could trust them or if they'd trust him.

"You? You're a Keyblade wielder?" Sora gasped. "But that can't be! There's only three!"

Roxas looked up at Sora from where he was looking at all the drawings on the wall, "Three? Who's the third?"

Riku, Sora, and Kairi gawked at him. Roxas felt utterly confused until it hit him. "Oh yeah! Xemnas said it was Mickey the guy he disliked so much." It just came out with the realization and Roxas muttered an, "Opps…"

Riku stood up, "Why does this Xemnas guy dislike the king and how do we know you're a real Keyblade master?"

Roxas blinked, "Oh I really don't know. I was listening to him talking with Marluxia and Zexion and Saix about-Shit!" Roxas suddenly swore. The meeting came back to him in a flash.

(flashback)

Roxas was listening through Xemnas's door as Xemnas spoke, "The king, Mickey, the one with the golden Keyblade is a problem. He knows a lot of things that should have remained a secret. Zexion, Marluxia, Saix, I also fear that one of our own has betrayed us, but I am unsure. Vexen has been missing for sometime and Axel claims to be the last to have seen him. If you ever run across Axel, I want you to bring him straight to my office. I will deal with him."

(end of flashback)

"What?" Sora, Riku, and Kairi asked.

"Axel, he's the idiot who killed Vexen and now he's being hunted down by the Organization. Why didn't he tell me?" Roxas growled. "I have to go help him!"

"Wait! Roxas before you go, can we see your Keyblade?" Sora asked interestingly. "Then you can see ours."

Roxas sighed, "It's 'Keyblades" but okay.' Roxas held out his hands and two Keyblades appeared. One was the Oathkeeper and the other was the Oblivion.

"Awesome! You have two!" Sora said in surprise as he held out his own hand. "I've got plenty of Keychains, but I normally only use my Kingdom Key." The Kingdom Key appeared in his hand with a flash.

Riku held out his own hand and his own Keyblade appeared. It was the black one that was pointed on the end. "I'd rather not use this unlike the rest of you guys." he told Roxas.

"Why?" Roxas asked. Again he received astounded stares. "What?"

"You've never heard about the events of Hollow Bastion?" Sora gasped.

"Um…a little bit but not much…" he admitted. "I only know about Xemnas's look-a-like."

"Well for starters this Keyblade unlocks the darkness in peoples' hearts. Sora used it against himself so that he could save Kairi and became a Heartless. In all of that time I was possessed by Ansem, you know who Ansem is right?" Riku asked Roxas.

Roxas nodded, "But…which one?"

"What do you mean 'which one' there's only one and he's gone. I defeated Ansem." Sora asked.

"I mean which one as in the fake Ansem or Ansem the Wise, the real Ansem?"

"Huh?"

Roxas sighed and shook his head. Maybe he really should shut his mouth but now that Axel was in danger, he could go behind the Organization's back and tell the Keyblade masters everything. A grin spread across his face as he thought of this. He could finally get back at them all! "The fake Ansem is Xemnas's look-a-like who lived in Hollow Bastion. The fake Ansem is really Xehanort's Heartless and Xemnas is Xehanort's Nobody."

Everyone stared at Roxas but this time it was in shock. "So there's another Ansem?" Sora asked.

"And what's a Nobody?" Riku asked.

"Yes and…a Nobody is…well they don't matter…they're someone who doesn't have feelings…or they don't exist…like…us."


	4. Chapter 4

Roxas's Secret

Chapter Four

Now that Roxas had told them, he turned back around, his Keyblades vanishing. "Now, I have to go help my friend," he told them and began walking out of the cave. He hoped that Axel was still in Traverse Town. He heard footsteps behind him and noticed that Riku and Sora had gotten up and were following him. He blinked, "What do you guys want?" he asked them, obviously confused.

"We want to go with you-to help your friend." Riku explained.

"Yeah, we don't want you to get yourself in trouble you can't get out of!" Sora replied cheerfully.

Roxas sighed, what could it hurt? "Alright, I guess-but don't let Axel see you for right now…he um…already killed two people…"

Sora and Riku blinked, but they didn't say anything as Roxas summoned a dark portal and stepped through it. He appeared in Traverse Town in the second district. He looked around for Axel, but he didn't see the pyro anywhere. "Axel?" Roxas questioned, calling for his friend. "Axel!"

He didn't get a response as Riku and Sora came out of the portal behind him and then it shut. "Damn!" Roxas swore, looking around. He walked around, jumping up onto a ledge. "Where did he go?" Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from beside him. And they didn't belong to Riku or Sora.

Roxas turned his head to see Axel walking along the ledge, eating an ice cream, "Hi Roxas! Ya know, this place isn't half bad!" he said in a slurred voice. Roxas stared at Axel and then groaned. "Hey! You guys got some Keyblades too!" Axel suddenly shouted, throwing his hands up. Roxas turned around to see Sora holding his Kingdom Key, glaring at Axel.

"Sora, put the Keyblade away. _Axel_!" Roxas growled, approaching his friend. "Have you been drinking again?"

Axel blinked, "Yeah…you should try it sometime Roxas-you'd love it! Weee!" Axel spun around in a circle, nearly falling off the ledge-he did, however, succeed in dropping his ice cream on Sora's head, who whipped it off rather irritably.

"Axel! You know you're not supposed to drink! All right! That's it! You're coming with me!" Roxas growled, grabbing Axel's cloak. A dark portal appeared and Roxas kicked him into it. "Get in there!"

He turned to look at Sora and Riku with a stern look, "Axel is drunk! Damn it, he's such an idiot! But for now, we'll forget about that. Now let's go," he ordered and then leapt in the dark portal after the drunk pyro.

Sora and Riku looked at each other and shrugged. They headed towards the portal, but just as they did, a hand shot out and grabbed Riku by the collar of his shirt. In a strangled voice, Riku yelped in shock as he jerked forward, throwing all of his weight towards the dark portal Roxas had summoned. Sora, who Riku now hated with utter aversion, had ever-so-stupidly stepped through the portal, not noticing Riku was gone until the portal had closed.

Riku snarled, feeling his shirt rip from his attempt to break free. Spinning around, his Way to Dawn appeared in his hand in a flash of dark light. His eyes flashed as they landed on a silver-haired man staring at him with glowing orange eyes. "Who are you?" he demanded, pointing his weapon aggressively at the man who wore a long black cloak like the Organization did.-Like Saix and Axel.

"A friend, that is who. Now if you will calmly follow me, Riku, there will be no fight." The silver-haired man's voice was calm, but icy and dangerous.

Riku glared, snorting, "Like I'd be stupid enough to do that!"

"Your funeral," and with that, the man held out both of his hands. A flash of red in each palm and blade of red energy appeared in each gloved hand. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get, but no one has ever defeated me: Xemnas, leader of Organization XIII."

Meanwhile back on Destiny Island, Roxas had failed to notice that Riku was gone due to two new problems that had come up. 1. Axel was drunk and playing in the sand. 2. Demyx was with him, building a sand castle, and pretending that he was a three-year-old. Maybe Vexen had hypnotized Demyx or something…

"Demyx, you aren't even supposed to be here! Now get out!" Roxas snapped.

Demyx looked up at him and grinned. "Hi Unca Roxas! Wanna build a sand castle?"

"Hey Roxas! Looky! A birdy!" Axel yelled, pointing at the sky. Roxas groaned…this was one hell of a mess he was in…As if things couldn't get any worse…

"Hey Roxas! Riku's missing!" Sora suddenly shouted after cleaning his hair of the ice cream that Axel had dropped into his perfectly spiky hair. Roxas dropped to the sand in dispair and nearly screamed. Crazy people!

Instead, he tried to regain his composure. "Fine, you two stay here and play in the sand. Sora, we'll go back to Traverse Town and look for Riku." Sora nodded, fixing his wet hair, but it didn't work. His spiky hair was ruined!

Roxas didn't pay any mind to Sora as he opened another dark portal. At least he could still do this…

And all the while he was doing this:

A figure clad in all red sat in front of a screen, looking at it. "I wonder when he figures out what has become of his friend, how will he react?" the figure asked in a deep voice. There was no one there at the present time, so he merely talked to himself, but it did not matter to him. "Roxas, you will need to hurry to save your friend, however,"

A soft chuckle, and then silence descended upon the red-clad man.


End file.
